The Eagle And The Mockingjay
by Deadman19
Summary: Katniss is sentenced to death for the murder of President Coin however an Assassin named Damien Miles has other plans. I do not own Assassin's Creed or the Hunger Games! Read and review!
1. The Beginning

**Well I've looked and looked and I don't see very many Assassin's Creed/Hunger Games stories. So I've decided to write this one that's been on my mind for a while. I'll still continue to work on The Son of Sesshomaru but I'm going to work on this as well.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The sun rose in the early morning sky in Rome, Italy. The people got up to go to work, the Pope rose to conduct the morning mass. But somewhere in the city, not far from the Vatican, a lone figure returned from the night's adventures. Damien Miles returned to the Assassin's headquarters to find the Assassin Mentor, Julianos Quintaro, waiting for him with a grave look on his face. Damien looked at his Mentor with a look of concern. "Mentor, what has happened?" The old Assassin shook his head. "It seems that our brotherhood in the capitol on Panem has given up. They have grown complacent and are not doing anything to help the current situation." Damien shook his head. The television had made them aware of the situation in Panem. President Paylor had announced that after much debate, the trial for the murder of President Coin would begin, the defendant being Katniss Everdeen. This had initially shocked the Assassin's because she had been the symbol of the entire rebellion, without her there would have been no bid for freedom. Further investigation led them to more shocking information. President Paylor had established a council of sorts to pass laws and such. It was the council, led by a man with ties to Coin named Cidar, which had made the bid for the trial. Paylor was highly displeased with the decision but there was nothing she could do to stop the decision from being made.

According to the letter Julianos had received, the brotherhood stationed in the Capitol of Panem wanted to return to Rome and abandon the den in the Capitol. "This is unacceptable Damien! I want you to go to the Capitol and give the den there an overhaul. Do what you see fit I'm giving you complete control." Damien nodded, accepting the assignment. "I'll leave immediately mentor." Julianos nodded, dismissing Damien to go pack for his trip to Panem.

Katniss sat in front of the television watching people fight for her execution and fight against it. Paylor and Plumtarch had been her staunchest defenders thus far. But the numbers of people against her were numerous. They wouldn't allow her to be present so there she sat in District 12. Her mother had returned from her duties as head doctor in the Capitol to comfort her and Gale had also returned from his duties in District 2. Peeta and Haymich were a constant ever since the trial had been announced. Haymich had been trying to stay off alcohol and stay strong for her. Peeta had been her rock throughout the whole thing. When Gale and her mother arrived the reality of the situation hit her. _I might not live out the month._ Strangely, her body felt numb, as if she couldn't care less. Life after the rebellion had not been wonderful. Three years after the fact she was still dealing with Prim's death and her feelings about Gale. She could never look at Gale the same way again after he had developed the bombs that had killed Prim. He was still a friend, but she could never love him after everything that happened. She was still unsure about how she felt about Peeta. Part of her saw him as a good friend but part of her also saw him as a lover. He certainly loved her but she wasn't sure if she loved him.

Damien gazed at the Capitol skyline as the ship docked. Damien shook his head. _It is a beautiful sight but not nearly as beautiful as Rome._ The ship docked minutes later and the Assassin stepped off the ramp. He had little with him as he slowly walked forward, examining the city. Suddenly, he was met by a man dressed similarly to him. "Demos, waiting for me I see." Demos nodded at the master Assassin. "Yes sir. I got wind of your arrival and decided to meet you here myself." Damien nodded but Demos wasn't finished. "Sir, are you here to help us return to Rome?" Damien couldn't help but hear the hope in the man's voice and he shook his head. "No, I am here to help you get this den to where we need it to be." Demos hung his head in disappointment and Damien couldn't blame the man. They had been away from Rome for ten long years, ever since Damien had been 15 years old. Damien put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I understand your plight my brother, but we must recruit new Assassins and train them before you can even think about leaving here." Demos looked at him. "But the Templars have been destroyed for nearly seven years now. What's the point of staying?" Damien looked Demos in the eyes. "We as Assassins are sworn to fight ALL tyranny whether it be Templar or not." Demos nodded and turned away. "Very well then, let us walk to our den." The two assassins began the trek towards the den.

They had not gone a mile when a yelp from a nearby alley drew their attention. Five people dressed in rags were being cornered by ten peacekeepers. They had no weapons and would be helpless to defend themselves. "You see Demos? This is what we are sworn to fight against." Damien walked towards the wall of Peacekeepers who paid him no heed. This would be their mistake. Damien walked behind them and deployed both his hidden blade and his hook blade, impaling two of the Peacekeepers. This drew the attention of the other eight and Damien, joined by Demos, drew his sword and finished off the rest of them. When the fight had ended, the people they had saved looked at them. The one, whom was the leader of the group, stepped forward. "Thank you both. If it were not for the two of you, my friends and I would be rotting in the dumps by now." Damien shook his head. "It was nothing my friends." The big man shook his head. "We are in your debt." Damien looked at the group and looked at Demos, who seemed to know what he was thinking. "Why don't you and your friends join our brotherhood? We'll train you to fight such tyranny as this." The man looked at his friends and nodded at Damien. "It would be an honor friend." Demos and Damien gave the group directions to the den and they hurried off. "You see Demos? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Demos chuckled. "Indeed we'll be out of here at no time at this rate."

Within the hour, the two had made their way to the den and walked through the door. "Welcome to our humble home!" As Damien walked through the door, he was impressed with how clean and orderly it was. _For a group of people so ready to get out of here, they certainly keep things clean._ Damien nodded at the new recruits who were being fitted with hidden blades and armor. The aster assassin walked past them and walked up a set of stairs then turned down a hallway to a door that was guarded by his childhood friend Evan. "How is she?" Evan grinned. "She's as restless as ever." Damien chuckled as he opened the door to look at the best thing the capitol brotherhood had done since they had been founded. There sitting on the bed, staring at the television, was Primrose Everdeen. "How are you Prim?" He hated to interrupt but he couldn't help himself. She just smiled at him. "I'm well but I don't think I've ever seen you before." Damien chuckled. "I'm Damien from Rome." Her face lit up. "Oh Evan has told me about you!" Damien laughed. "Oh I bet he has!" Prim grinned and then turned back to the television with her face set. Damien shut the door and turned to his friend. "How long has she been watching it?" Evan shook his head sadly. "She's been glued to it ever since the trial started." Damien nodded and walked back downstairs.

As he got downstairs, Demos ran to him. "They've come to a decision!" Gravely, the two walked back to where the television was and watched. Councilman Cider walked to the podium and the look on his face gave Damien a bad feeling. _"After much debate, the council has come to a decision. Katniss Everdeen is to be executed for the murder of President Coin. She is to be arrested and immediately brought to the capitol where she will be held at the Central Prison. She will then be held for a day to be hung at the gallows._

A wail came from upstairs made Damien wince as he heard Evan rush into Prim's room to comfort her. Damien knew he had to stop this from happening. _How? How do I save her from death? _Prim sulked down stairs with Evan right behind her. Tears were evident on her face. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs when Damien's face lit up as an idea hit him. "Demos bring me a thick wool bag and several thick wool cloths quickly!" Confused, Demos did as he was told as Damien began stripping off his armor. Damien wrapped everything including his assassin's cloak. He then put everything in the wool sack. He had black pants and black long-sleeved shirt. "What are you doing Damien?" Evan knew his friend had a plan. Damien just grinned at his friend. "I'm going to get myself arrested Evan." Evan grinned. "That sounds like a good idea Damien." After he told them on the day of the execution to be ready, he left with the bag over his shoulder. He walked to the Central Prison and saw they had already increased the amount of Peacekeepers standing guard. He walked to the nearest one who looked to be a sergeant and punched the man in the face. Before he could blink he was on the ground and within minutes, he was in a cell, his hands were tied together with a long enough rope in between that they hung him from a hook. He had two days he figured before the day of the execution. He already had a plan. "I'll search your bag tomorrow bastard!" The sergeant was angry but Damien grinned as he left. He knew the man wouldn't search his bag until the day of, at least he hoped.

After the announcement was made, everything fell into chaos. Her mother made an agonizing wail and fell to her knees in tears. Gale clenched his jaw as tears ran down his face. Peeta said nothing. He just held her in his arms tightly. "It's going be alright Katniss." She felt Gale's hand on her shoulder. "We're here for you catnip." His voice was starting to crack as her mother ran towards her and pulled her into a bear hug. She sobbed as Katniss felt something die inside of her. "After everything you've done for them, why? You've sacrificed so much for those assholes!" Gale was getting angry when all of a sudden, the door burst open as a dozen Peacekeepers rushed into the house. Gale fought back but he was overtaken by three of them while Peeta and her mother were tossed aside. She felt herself knocked to the ground as her arms were wrenched behind her. They put a burlap sack over her head as they rushed her to a train. She felt her arms and legs being secured together as she was thrown into a storage car. The train rushed off. The burlap sack was pulled from her head. The sergeant that had been assigned to guard her had three other Peacekeepers with him. She had a gag tied over her mouth as she felt the Peacekeepers start to grope her; she broke down and started to cry. Suddenly, before they could rape her, the sergeant burst into action. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER! GO STAND IN THE FUCKING CORNERS AND DON'T PUT ANOTHER HAND ON HER! YOU ASSHOLES ALREADY BRUISED HER MANHANDLING HER THE WAY YOU DID! NOW LEAVE HER SOME FUCKING DIGNITY!" The sergeant removed the gag from her mouth and untied her legs. "Don't worry sweetheart they won't touch you again." She was thankful for that. She got as much sleep as possible before the train pulled into the station. She was rushed into a vehicle that took her to the prison. It took a back road shortcut and within minutes they had arrived at the prison. The sergeant that had guarded her was dismissed and she felt the other Peacekeepers sneak gropes on her body. She was brought before councilman Cidar who had a smug grin on his face. He grabbed her by the neck. "Tomorrow my little mockingjay, your wings will be clipped." He moved his hand down to her shirt covered breasts. "But before you are executed, I plan to have a little fun with you whore." Her heart sank at these words as he slapped her. "Take her to the largest cell. Untie her hands the fight has gone out of her." They did as they were told and took her to the basement level, touching her the whole time. They tossed her into a room that was occupied by a man hanging from a hook by a rope that tied his hands together. He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Well if it isn't the girl on fire herself."

The rest of the day passed by slowly but he slept as much as possible. Considering his arms were holding his weight, he felt no discomfort. _I've had training worse than this._ As he hung there he there thinking of how he was going to get Katniss out of there when the door opened and a girl was shoved into the cell. The sergeant looked at him and said. "It's been a long day I think I'll check your bag tomorrow fucker." After the guards left Damien got a good look at his new cellmate and his eyes went wide. He couldn't believe his luck. "Well if it isn't the girl on fire herself." Katniss raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were dull, as if the life had gone out of her. It broke his heart to see someone who was once so full of fight, just accept defeat the way she had. "What do you want?" Her voice cracked at the end and a tear rolled down her cheek. He saw bruises all over her face which for some reason angered him. "I just want to chat is all. There is an execution tomorrow." Katniss nodded dully. "Yeah, mine." Damien shrugged as much as his position allowed. "Someone is but it doesn't necessarily have to be you now does it?" Katniss shook her head. Damien smiled. "My name is Damien Miles." The two talked for hours until they fell asleep, only to be woken up by a grumbling sergeant, the same one who was to search Damien's bag. "My superior wants me to check your bag now." Damien just looked at the man as he walked over to the table which was three feet from Damien. The sergeant started pulling stuff out and unwrapping them. The sergeant had a sinking feeling as he unwrapped a hidden blade. Damien smiled at Katniss as he swung back and forth until he came all the way around to land on top of the hook pole that he had been hanging from. The sergeant turned around to ask him something and was met by Damien leaping on him. Damien had snapped the man's neck before they hit the ground. Katniss rose and walked over to Damien who was taking out a curved dagger and cutting his ropes. "Who are you?" Damien looked at her and smiled. "Only the most interesting man you will ever meet."

**Well there it is the first chapter. Please review I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. The Escape

**Well here's chapter two! I haven't forgotten about my other story The Son of Sesshomaru, I just haven't gotten any ideas for it yet and I don't want to force anything. This story I've played out in my head a lot so this story may come out a little faster lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

Katniss raised her eyebrows at Damien, who was still smiling. "I don't know I've met a lot of interesting people." Damien snorted as he unwrapped his armor. He put on his assassins' cloak which had armor embedded into it and secured it. He then put on his belt with the assassin emblem in the front as well as 15 throwing knives on each side of the emblem. He checked to make sure his knives were secure before he put on his metal plated gloves. He then put on his hidden blade with the pistol feature and secured it. He put on his hidden hook blade with the poison dart feature. He secured his smoke bomb pouch to his left leg and his bomb pouch to his right leg. He sheathed his curved dagger and sword in his belt. He had left his crossbow at the den. Damien drew up his hood and then bent down to retrieve the keys from the dead sergeant's belt. "Shall we make our escape miss Everdeen?" Katniss shrugged as Damien reached around to unlock the door. The duo stepped out quietly and watched for guards. There were none so they quickly moved down the hall to the stairs. They moved quickly up to the second floor, hurrying passed the first floor. "There are three floors in this building so if we can get passed the next floor we should be fine." Katniss nodded. They moved to a corner before the intercom buzzed. _Attention Peacekeepers, prisoner Katniss Everdeen and an unknown prisoner have escaped. Go out into the street and look around for them. They can't have gone far! _Damien chuckled. "They have no idea." Suddenly the intercom buzzed again and this time it was councilman Cidar. _You morons they're still inside the building going towards the roof! Get them you idiots!_ Damien frowned. "How would he know that?" He felt Katniss nudge him. "Are we going or not?" Damien shook himself. "Yea let's go." They were able to sneak passed any guards on their way to the roof. When they got there, Damien held his left hand up in the air with his ring finger bent down. "What are you-" Suddenly they heard a noise and she looked out and saw a large hole appear in the street. "What is that for?" Damien chuckled. "We're going to leap down into it." Katniss gaped at him. "You're joking right?" Damien laughed. "What did you think it was for? Just follow my lead. Oh, can you swim?" Katniss looked at Damien. "Um, yea." Damien chuckled. "Well good. Just follow my lead." Before Katniss could say anything, Damien turned and did a swan dive into the hole. Katniss wasn't sure if she should follow until she heard Peacekeepers coming up the stairs behind her. So she steeled herself and leapt after her new companion. She fell through the hole, which began to close behind her, and landed in some sort of pool. When she surfaced she saw the hole close and torches began lighting up along the wall and she saw Damien waiting for her at the edge of the pool so she swam towards him. When she got to the edge, Damien helped her out of the pool. It was warm, so warm in fact she felt her clothes drying rather quickly. "Follow me beautiful." Katniss shook her head at him. "So do you mind telling me who you are?" Damien looked at her and nodded. "I am an Assassin, part of the Order of Assassins." Katniss nodded. "Are you guys the ones that built all of this?" Damien nodded. "It was already here, we just improved it."

After several minutes of walking, they came to a wall. "Um, it's a dead-end." Damien chuckled as he pushed in a tile and the wall became a door and swung open. "Only an assassin can open these doors." Katniss nodded at this. They repeated the process two more times before they came to another door. Damien pressed in a tile and the door swung open to reveal a room where several men were waiting for them. "You did it!" Demos had been doubtful. "You shouldn't doubt so much Demos." Damien led Katniss up some steps to the main floor. "Demos get her some nourishment." Demos nodded and rushed off. Minutes later, Katniss had eaten and was conversing with the other assassins when she caught Damien in deep thought. "What's wrong?" Damien shook his head and stood up. "Follow me Katniss." Confused, Katniss followed him away from the now quiet group, up a set of stairs. They went down a hallway which led to a single door. Damien opened the door and held it open for her to go first and he followed. Another assassin stood leaned against the wall. There was a single window. "That window allows you to look out, but no one can look in." Katniss nodded. "Is she in the bathroom Evan?" Evan nodded his head. At that, the door opened and a girl walked out and froze when she saw Katniss. It dawned on Katniss as she recognized the hair and the face. "P-Prim?" The girl squealed and leapt in Katniss's arms. The two sisters fell to the ground as the two assassins quietly left the room. "I-I thought you weredead." Katniss sobbed into Prim's shoulder as the two girls cried. "I thought they were going to execute you." Katniss laughed through the tears. "Your friend helped me out of that." Prim grinned through the tears. The sisters held each other for what seemed like forever and when they broke apart, it was done reluctantly.

They talked about what had happened the last three years. "Why did you kill President Coin?"

"I killed her because she's the one that ordered those bombs dropped that I thought had killed you." Prim nodded. "So what's going on with you and Evan?" Prim smiled shyly. "Well he's the one who saved me three years ago. He was also the one assigned to watch over me while I was recovering. He seemed to resent it at first but the more we talked the more he seemed to warm up to it. Even after I stopped needing a guard he still insisted on staying. Here lately our relationship seems to be becoming a little more than friends." Prim continued to grin sheepishly as Katniss chuckled. She couldn't get defensive because her sister was almost 17 years old. She was old enough to make her own choices and Evan seemed like a good choice.

Downstairs, the assassins had been called into a meeting by Damien. "Cidar has to die. As long as he lives, Katniss and her sister will be in danger." The other assassins murmured their agreement. Demos stood up. "How do we get to him? He is guarded more heavily than any of the other council members." Damien thought about it. "We need to recruit more assassins. Demos get your men on it immediately." Demos nodded at the other assassins telling them to get to it. As the other assassins filed out, Damien stopped Demos. "I need you to look into Cidar's background for me. I have a bad feeling about him." Demos nodded. "Of course Damien I'll get right on it." Damien stood alone in the room in deep thought. _If Cidar were to get his hands on her, I shudder at the thought._ Damien saw Evan walk into the room with a smile on his face. "Those two will be up there all night catching up." Damien chuckled. "Three years is a long time to miss. It goes by fast but much happens." Evan nodded still smiling. Damien looked at his friend. "So what is going on between you and Prim?" Evan seemed to stutter a bit. "Uh I don't know what you're talking about." Damien grinned. "Come now it's rather obvious there is something going on between you two. You both pass enough looks to go around." Evan scratched the back of his head. "Well I couldn't help it." Damien laughed. "Now I know why you requested to guard her after she had healed but don't worry my brother I'll not stand in the way." Evan grinned sheepishly. "Thanks man I appreciate it." Damien waved him off. "Think nothing of it my friend."

The days went by as the assassins recruited assassins to join their order. Damien and Katniss had become friends and were becoming closer every day. When Katniss wasn't spending time with Prim, she was talking to Damien, learning about the history of the Assassin Order. She found that she was constantly losing herself in his blue eyes that seemed to shine, almost glow. They talked about everything from life in the districts, to life in Rome. "It is a beautiful place that displays its history. The skyline is the most beautiful I have ever seen!" There were times when she looked to find him looking at her with a look in his eyes that she saw in Peeta's. She often wondered how they were all doing in District 12. The television came on one day with Cidar saying they had arrested Katniss's mother, Gale, Haymich, and Peeta. Katniss had been horrified and felt tears welling up when Damien pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry Katniss we'll get them out of there I swear it."

Demos was constantly looking into Cidar and his past. "On the surface Damien, Cidar has had a fairly clean life. But when you delve into it a bit deeper you see the characteristics of a corrupted politician. He has been involved with many shady people including the former leader of Panem President Snow as well as a romantic relationship with the former rebellion leader President Coin. He's lain low during Snow's reign but was secretly sending information to the rebellion as well as even funding the rebellion." Damien nodded. "It certainly explains how the rebellion was able to fund their weapons technology." Demos nodded. "Indeed but he's also responsible for the deaths of several of Snow's enemies. He's a very good assassin himself if only he followed our creed and wasn't so set on Katniss's death we might even get along." Demos shook his head. "There are many things that have been erased or even blocked out such as people he talked to and places he's been. It certainly seems fishy." Damien nodded grimly. "I have a bad feeling about him."

Unbeknownst to the assassins, Katniss had come down the stairs and had overheard their conversation. "What's going on guys?" Damien looked at her quickly and smiled. "Just looking at Cidar's past." Katniss raised her eyebrow. "What for?" Damien grew serious. "We like to find out a little bit about our target before we kill him or her." Katniss's eyes got wide. "I want in." She griped the back of a chair as she thought to what Cidar had sworn to do to her before executing her. He had promised to rape her. Damien shook his head. "If he captures you there's no telling what he'll do." Katniss shook her head firmly. "I'll have you there to protect me." Damien's mouth formed a firm line. He was determined to keep Katniss from undergoing the mission. He had to keep her from Cidar's greasy hands. "What if we get separated? What if something happens? I might not be able to protect you the entire time." Demos had snuck away. He didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"I can take care of myself if you hadn't noticed!"

"Who got us out of prison?"

"Are you afraid of being outshone by me?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Exactly so what's the problem?"

Damien was slightly annoyed. Why couldn't she understand that he was afraid of losing her? Damien paused in his thoughts. He realized that he had just admitted his problem was that he had developed feelings for her. He looked into her angry eyes and realized that she wanted to save her family and would not be denied. He relented. "Very well then you can come but on one condition. You MUST stay by my side no matter what. We will get your family and friends and your lover out but you must let me get you to Cidar and I'll let you finish him. I want your word that you will stay with me." He waited for her response as she looked at him with hardened eyes, eyes of a killer, of a survivor. "You have my word." Damien nodded. "Very well then, we make preparations to leave in a week." He turned and walked away. He stopped behind a wall when he heard Katniss whisper to herself. "I'm coming Peeta." He gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he had fallen in love with someone who was already taken. "Damn my luck straight to hell." He shook his head as he half walked; half ran to the roof to get some fresh night air.

**Well there's chapter 2! It'll be a short story but I do hope to get 5 chapters done but we'll see. I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**


	3. Love Blossoms

**I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been very busy with school and work so it's been very hectic lately. I hope you guys enjoy the show.**

**Chapter 3: Training**

Damien sprinted across the rooftops in the Capitol, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He enjoyed how doing this cleared his head and always seemed to make him feel better. He thought back to his argument with Katniss. _I can understand why she'd want to be a part of the rescue operation, but why can't she understand that I'm worried for her safety? What if she gets captured? All the work we put into freeing her would go down the drain._ He wanted to keep her safe and he was worried about what the Capitol would do with her if they got their hands on her. He shivered at the thought.

About a mile away from the safe house, he stopped and sat down on the edge of a roof. He had feelings for Katniss but it was something that he was cautious about. He thought he had been in love when he was 15, but she had turned out to have been a Templar spy. She had tried to kill him and betray the Order. Damien had to kill her and it still tore at his heart to think about it. The mentor had been gracious, even though he had tried to warn Damien that the girl was dangerous, he allowed Damien the proper grieving time. During that time, Damien had sworn to himself that he'd never love again. It was far too risky because you could never be sure if you could fully trust the other person.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and before one could blink he was facing his stalker, crossbow drawn and ready to fire. "Wait it's only me!" Damien let off the trigger just in time as Katniss had her arms up in a sign of peace. Damien sighed in relief. "Next time try not sneaking up on me." Damien grinned as he turned and sat back down. Katniss paused in order to get her heart beat under control before joining Damien on the edge of the rooftop. "I'd tell you this isn't the safest place to be but the Peacekeepers aren't the best climbers." Katniss stifled a laugh at the joke. "Why did you come here?" Damien thought for a minute, what to tell her? "I needed some fresh air. It gets stifling in the den sometimes." Katniss looked at him. She didn't buy the excuse but she let it pass.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Damien broke the ice. "I'll need to train you." Katniss raised her brow. "You don't think I'm trained enough?" Damien shook his head. "You are a trained hunter and killer, but not an assassin. You need to be trained in our ways of stealth and speed. Hunting an animal in the woods and hunting a human in a city are two different things. You need to know where to hit from a distance for a one shot kill, to keep chances of discovery low. You need to be one of us." Katniss thought about the idea of being an Assassin. "Who will train me?" Damien laughed. "I will of course!" Katniss blushed and was thankful that Damien was looking off into the distance.

"We'll free them Katniss but if you are going to do this I need you to promise me something." Katniss nodded. "I need you to promise that you'll stay with me. I'll worry if you don't. I don't want to think about what Cidar wants to do to you." Katniss looked at him curiously. "You have my word, but why do you worry so much?" Damien smiled. "I can't help it I guess. I'm funny weird like that I guess." Damien shrugged. Again, Katniss didn't buy it, but wasn't sure what to say about it. Damien got up and held his hand out to help Katniss to her feet. "We better get some sleep. We have an early and long day coming up tomorrow." Katniss nodded and went back to the den to get some sleep.

Four-thirty came early the next morning. Katniss couldn't remember the last time she had woken up that early in the morning. They started training as soon as breakfast was done and didn't stop until late in the day. Damien was a hard trainer that had very little slack to him. He gave very few breaks during training and had no remorse. But Katniss was good at keeping up and was a fast learner. Damien even admitted that she was learning quickly. He taught her how to climb buildings. They were much different from trees but Damien taught her how to spot cracks and good handle holds and how to scale quickly past windows to avoid detection. He taught her how to use a sword as well as hidden blades. It only took a few moments for her to master the crossbow but it took her hours to master the hookblade as well as aiming the pistol in order to hit her target. It didn't take her long to master stealth. After two weeks, Damien was satisfied enough that she had gotten the basics, that they were ready to plan the attack.

Two days before the attack Demos, Evan, Katniss, and Damien were standing over the floor plan of the largest prison in the Capitol, which was also where Peeta, Gale, and Katniss' mother were being held. "We must go in through the top! The Peacekeepers won't be there so we could sneak in." Damien shook his head a Demos' idea. "Normally you'd be right but Katniss and I scouted the building last night. They have Peacekeepers at every corner of the rooftop, as if expecting us." Damien couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. But he had promised Katniss that they'd go after her friends in two days and Damien never went back on his word. Evan spoke up next. "What about a window?" Damien shook his head. "We could never be sure which was being guarded and which one wasn't and besides, we don't know which ones might have an alarm attached to it." Suddenly Damien got an idea. "Of course, we could use eagle vision to see both!" Evan grinned. "I knew you'd see that possibility." Katniss frowned. "What's eagle vision?" Damien turned toward her. "It allows us to see what most people don't see. It's the assassins' greatest weapon. It allows us to distinguish friend from foe as well as wires leading from an alarm." Then Damien frowned. "What if every window has an alarm attached to it, what do we do then?" Evan shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." They spent all that day planning their attack and what they were going to do.

The day before the attack, Damien had decided they would rest and prepare their gear for the next day. Katniss' stomach was doing flip flops from her nervousness and fear. Damien could sense this and decided to console her. "Are youalright Katniss?" Katniss nodded little too quickly. "Yeah I'm fine." Damien chuckled. "You know it's ok to be nervous and a little afraid on your first mission. You don't have to be fearless all the time." Katniss looked up. "Were you like this your first time?" Damien nodded. "Yes indeed. But I wasn't afraid or nervous for my life, but that I would mess up. It is natural to feel this way until you get through it. Tomorrow is an important day but you need to try and relax." Katniss nodded. "How do I do that?" Damien could think of a way but quickly shoved it out of his mind and thought of another, less perverted idea. "Do some exercises. That'll get you focused on other things." Katniss nodded and went to her room to start.

**WARNING! LEMONS AHEAD!**

Hours later, after all the gear had been cleaned and ready to go, Damien sat reviewing the floor plans of the prison once more, engraving every crack and corner into his mind. He heard someone coming down the steps and turned to see Katniss coming from the stairs toward him. "I can't sleep." Damien nodded and gestured for her to have a seat. Katniss came and sat next to Damien. Damien noticed that she was much closer than he was expecting, touching in fact. "So do you think it'll work?" Damien shook his head. "You can't think like that. You just go for it you don't think about it. For the record though yes I do think it'll work. Katniss looked at Damien. "Thank you." Damien was confused. "For what?" Katniss looked him in the eye. "For everything. You saved my life, gave me a place to live, gave me a reason to live, and now you're putting your life at risk for me again and you haven't complained about it, you've just done it. You've been my friend…." She stopped there and seemed to hesitate on the word friend. Katniss put her hand on his thigh and started rubbing, getting closer to a certain part of his body. Damien raised his brow. "What are you doing Katniss?" Katniss shook her head. "I'm doing something that I've wanted to do since I got here." She reached up and gripped his tool through his pants, making Damien's eyes go wide. "Are you sure?" Katniss nodded. "There's something about you that's attracted me for a while now. You can't tell me that you haven't felt the same." Damien nodded. "You are right I couldn't possibly lie like that." He reached and touched her face as they got closer until their mouths met in a kiss. It started out soft but became very passionate, very quickly. Their tongues danced as their hands roamed. Katniss helped him out of his top as he helped her out of hers. She had no bra on as Damien moaned into her mouth as he felt of her breast and her hardened nipples. He picked her up and took her to the couch and began to yank her bottoms down, discovering she had no panties on made him grin as she reached to yank his own bottoms down along with his undergarment. He bent down to catch her lips with his as his hand wondered down to her opening, capturing her hardening clit in his fingers. She moaned as he put his head between her legs and began to feast. He licked and sucked, spurred on by her moans. He used fingers at her entrance. She was so wet. After Katniss had orgasmed twice he came up to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself. She reached down to grasp his hard member. She moaned when she touched it as Damien brought it up to her face. _That thing is huge! It has to be a good 8 inches long! _She was excited at the sight of it. "Put it in your mouth." She happily obliged and moaned at the salty taste as she bobbed her head on it. She had heard other women in District 12 talk about doing this and she applied what she had heard, making sure to suck as she bobbed on it. After minutes of this he pulled away not being able to take anymore. He got between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. "Please be easy this is my first time." Damien nodded as he began to slowly push in until he came to her hymen. He leaned down allowing her to grip his arms. "Hold on to me." With that, he thrust in, tearing through her hymen, causing her to moan in pain as Damien stopped to allow her to adjust. After a few moments, she nodded and he started to move in and out of her. He started slow but soon he could no longer contain himself and started thrusting hard and fast causing her to squeal at first but soon was moaning loudly in pleasure as he pounded into her. After a few minutes, he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and started pounding from behind. Thigh slapped thigh as they went at it for several minutes, causing her to orgasm several times. "I'm getting close." Damien panted as he pounded her. Katniss knew she wasn't on any kind of birth control and didn't want to get pregnant. "Let me know when you're about to blow." Damien nodded. Minutes later Damien started going faster. "Here it comes!" Katniss pulled away and put it in her mouth as he shot stream after stream of his juice into her mouth and down her throat. After several moments his softening cock slipped out of her mouth as she swallowed the last drop. She smiled up at him as he bent down to kiss her.

**LEMON OVER!**

Damien woke with a start sporting a very painful hard on. "Damn." "What's wrong?" Damien turned to see Katniss coming down the stairs. She looked at him, noticing the hard on, she blushed. "Do you need help with something?" She was blushing but very serious. Damien realized this. _Hell if she's willing and wants it, who am I to deny her?_

Two hours later, the two lay together in Damien's bed, with Damien stroking her face lovingly. "I appreciate the help." Katniss grinned still remembering the many orgasms she had experienced. "Oh you know anything to help." Damien grinned and then grew serious. "What about Peeta?" Katniss thought about her answer. "I care for him as a friend. I've never loved him in that way." She put her hands on his chest. "You're the first man I've ever been with and for good reason." Damien raised his eyebrow remembering how he had broken her hymen. "I know you care for me Damien; I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. It's why you were so reluctant to let me go with you. But I wanted to let you know that the feeling is mutual. I love you." Damien was shocked. He couldn't believe it but he was very happy. He kissed her again. "I love you too Katniss Everdeen."

**Sorry for the very long delay but I finally did it lol. I wanted to get this out by Christmas but obviously that didn't work out but I just couldn't get any ideas but today I suddenly got inspired and got to writing. I won't make any promises on when my next chapter will be out but be on the lookout. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this special chapter and review it!**


	4. The First Attempt

**Well I haven't gotten very many reviews on the story but oh well. I still have to trudge on.**

**The First Attempt**

The citizens of the Capitol all milled about their day without a care in the world. They worried not about politics or who their President was. The only thing that mattered to them was going through their day uninterrupted by anything fantastical or different. They enjoyed their version of normal. Jim and his wife walked towards their destination, a spa that their friends had recommended to be the best in the entire Capitol. They needed a massage. Jim privately hoped he would get a beautiful woman. He glanced at his wife. She was beautiful by normal standards but Jim wanted his masseuse to have melon sized breasts in the hopes that she'd let him play with them. Their friends had told him secretly that the masseuses enjoyed giving happy endings. Jill walked beside her husband Jim towards the spa. But it was not really a spa. I was a place where she would finally be able to catch her husband cheating on her, and join in. She loved her husband but he wasn't very adventurous. She wanted to have fun and she knew that once it got started, he wouldn't want to stop.

The couple, lost in their own thoughts, didn't notice the group of assassins on the rooftop, two blocks away from the building that held their target. "I'm telling you this smells fishy! There are no guards around the building!" Damien frowned, a bad feeling in his gut. Prisons were supposed to be guarded but this one was not. It was as if they were being welcomed. "You're right Demos, this looks and feels like a trap." Demos nodded. "What do we do?" Damien shook his head. "We have to get them out; their execution is in three hours." Damien looked at Katniss. She had a determined look on her face. "We have to save them." Damien knew she was going to say that. "If this is a trap, then it's for you Katniss. If you go in there, there's a high chance that you won't make it out." Katniss looked at Damien. "That's why I have you to protect me." She smiled at him the same smile she had given him last night. It was both a challenge and a promise of rewards to come that made his member twitch in his pants. God the things she did to him. "Very well then, but stay with me." The group made their way to the prison rooftop.

There was a door that led to the inside of the building and with Damien in the lead, the group descended into unknown territory. It was dark, an assassin's best friend. The group of four silently trekked through the darkness until they came to a fork. "Left or right?" Damien thought back to the blueprints. "The right leads to Cidar's office but the left doubles back to his office as well, only less direct. We want to take him by surprise so even though it'll take a little longer, we'll go left. The left also leads to the prison quarters so once we free them, Evan and Demos will escort them safely back to the den. You and I will finish off Cidar." They went to the left, quietly walking towards her friends and mother. Quietly they walked, careful not to make a sound in case there were guards hiding around the corner. There were none and several minutes later, they came to the cages that held Katniss's mother, Gale, and Peeta. "Katniss what are you doing here!? Who are these people?!" Gale whispered as loud as he dared in case any guards were around. Damien pointed to Demos. "Demos, go look out at the corner ahead of us. Evan, you go cover the rear corner." Both assassins nodded and scurried off to their positions. Damien popped out his hidden blade and used it to unlock the cell. Mrs. Everdeen sprints to her daughter and gives her a crushing hug. She sobs into her daughter's shoulder, thankful that she is still alive.

While the two caught up, Damien stood apart with his arms crossed and deep in thought. _We've been here for 30 minutes and not a guard in sight. Something smells extremely fishy about this whole thing._ "Katniss, I don't like this." Katniss looked from her sobbing mother. "I have a bad feeling about it as well. What do we do?" Damien thought some more. "We need to go, now. We can come back and finish this another day." Katniss nodded. The group regrouped and walked back the way they had come. Peeta walked with Katniss. "So who are these guys?" Katniss looked at Peeta, still contemplating on how to tell him that she was in love with Damien. "These are the Order of Assassins. The guy up front is Damien; he's the one that saved me." Peeta frowned. There was something about the way she looked at the assassin. He didn't like it. Suddenly, Gale walked up, having heard the conversation. "So Catnip, what's it like sleeping with an assassin?" Katniss scowled at Gale but blushed furiously. Peeta stormed off. "What's eating him?" Gale asked bewildered. Katniss sighed in frustration. "He thought that he and I was a thing." Gale grinned. "I think everybody did for a while there." Katniss rolled her eyes.

Peeta stalked up front. "So, Damien is it? How was Katniss in bed?" Damien was slightly shocked but he kept the troublesome emotion from showing. "Did she tell you?" Peeta shook his head angrily. "No but I could tell by the way she blushed when Gale brought it up." Damien sighed. "I care for her Peeta. But you can't force her to love you when she obviously doesn't feel that way towards you. She feels like she owes you a debt and today she's repaying it. But to answer your question she was damn good in bed and I can't wait to do it again." Damien looked at Peeta challengingly.

Suddenly and explosion knocked them from their feet. Smoke filled the room as a loud crashing sound hit. Several moments later, everyone got up to look around the still smoky room. Damien spoke. "Is everyone here? Peeta, Gale, and Mrs. Everdeen sound off if you here me." The three sounded off. "Alright good. What about Demos and Evan?" "We're here my friend." Damien nodded his relief almost complete. "Katniss can you hear me?" The silence was deafening as the smoke began to clear, revealing that everyone was present, except for Katniss. Damien's heart sank in dread. _This was a trap._

**Well here's another chapterup and ready to go. I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and review please!**


	5. The End And A War

**I do realize I'm not the fastest updater in the world and I'm sorry for that I've just been really busy lately. This will probably be the last chapter for now. I may revisit the story in the future but this will be it. Now don't get offended there will be rape and torture in this chapter. You've been warned!**

**Disclaimer (I remembered!): I own neither Hunger Games nor Assassin's Creed.**

Damien's head hurt as did the rest of his body although it was more from the shock of the explosion rather than actual pain. He couldn't believe how badly he had messed the mission up. Yes he had saved Mrs. Everdeen, Peeta, and Gale. But he had lost Katniss. The explosion had caved in the ceiling and separated Katniss from the rest of the group. Damien just knew that Cidar would have her captured by now. That realization alone nearly forced him to turn back around and go back the way they had come but he knew it was futile. But he also knew he would be back before that very day was out. Come hell or high water he was getting Katniss out of there that day!

They scrambled out of the prison and got three buildings away before they stopped to rest. Damien stood facing the prison with his fists clenched in frustration. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Evan. "I'm sorry man but we'll get her out of there together. We just need time." Damien turned and started walking away without a word. _Katniss doesn't have time._

Katniss awoke with a horrible headache. Her vision was blurry as she struggled to adjust to the near blinding light when she realized two things. One, she was without a shred of clothing. Two, she was securely strapped to a metal bench. Fear struck her as her vision cleared to find Cidar standing not five feet away from her. "Ah you're finally awake my dear. I was wondering how long you'd be out." The tone in his voice forced away her fear, anger taking its place. "What do you want with me? Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Cidar seemed unfazed by her outburst. In fact, his grin seemed to get wider. "You see my dear katniss, when you killed Coin, you killed my heart. So no matter how much you beg for mercy, I will show you none. I will take from you just as you've taken from me. I'm not going to kill you Katniss, I'm going to break you. You will become my slave in every way. I will use you and do to you as I see fit! You will become my little whore to entertain not only myself, but my brothers in our meetings. You will not like it but you will learn to accept it." Katniss bit down a scream as a metal plug was dry-shoved up her ass. Cidar grinned again as he noticed her fight. "You will scream before this day is done." He back away as machines descended upon her.

Damien stood over his brothers in the strategy room as they planned for how to get Katniss out of there. Damien was only half-listening as they went over entrance ways and guard routines. He already had that information memorized. He kept thinking to the night he had agreed to let her go with them. He had promised her safety, and he had failed. But he would not fail her again. "Alright everyone, that's everything. We'll let everything settle down a bit and go in for her in three days." Damien snapped back to reality at Evan's words. "Three days!? Are you insane?! She'll be dead by three days or worse!" Evan had expected this from his friend. "Look, they'll be expecting us to try again quickly. We need to give them time to let their guard down. Trust me I know what I'm doing." Damien didn't think so at all but he let it go. _They can wait three days. I'm going back tonight._

Katniss had never been in so much pain. Not during the Hunger Games, not during the war, never. There were two machines on her breasts sucking and pulling, stretching and poking. Her clit was painfully being pulled and tugged on like a game of tug-of-war. Her vagina was being assaulted by a large and thick rod that she could swear, was stretching her to tearing. There was a metal plug in her anus that had an electric current going through and would be removed to have something larger shoved in. Needles were inserted into her nipples, sending electricity through them as she writhed in pain but never once did she scream. Through all her pain she refused to give Cidar the satisfaction of screaming.

Damien had to keep himself from pacing as he developed his own plan to infiltrate the prison and get Katniss out of there. He thought black to the floor plans he had studied and it hit him. He knew exactly where every room in that building was, he just had to find out which room she would be in. So he got up and went over to the computer. He began by accessing the prison database. Using common sense, he figured Cidar would have her in a room at the very back of the prison in one of the torture chambers. After some looking he found that none of the logs had her name on them. _They must not have updated them yet. She would be on a physical log but they wouldn't have her listed in the mainframe until tomorrow at the earliest._ He would have to find the physical logs. He exited from the database and walked over to their resident bomb maker. He wanted to blow up that prison. It would stop the Capitol from coming after Katniss if anyone else shared Cidar's point of view because they would believe her to be dead. "Charon, I need you to do something for me. I have a special request." Charon nodded his head for Damien to continue. Damien lowered his voice so that only Charon would hear. "I need you to fashion a bomb small enough to fit in my pouch, but powerful enough to blow up a building." Charon nodded. "It can be done. I'll have it ready for you within the hour." Damien nodded as he walked away. He needed to make sure he had someone waiting for Katniss in case he didn't make it. _Who can I trust? _Then he saw Peeta, who looked angry. "What troubles you Peeta? Is it the same thing that troubles myself?" Peeta looked at Damien angrily. "I just don't like waiting three whole days to go after Katniss. That gives Cidar time to do all sorts of things to her." Damien nodded in agreement. "Then would you be willing to help me with something?" Peeta looked slightly surprised but nodded. "Follow me then."

Katniss remained strapped to the bench. Her breasts were pulled painfully taut. Cidar had gone to take a break while he left Katniss in mid torment. She had a large, dry and metal object stuck in her anus that sent an electric current every few minutes. Her clit was also pinched rather painfully. Yet all the while, she refused to scream. One reason why Cidar had gone to break was to keep his frustration from forcing him to something drastic and permanently damaging to her body. _Damien, come for me soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

Damien led Peeta to the underground pool chamber that had allowed him to escape with Katniss the last time. "We won't be able to exit by roof because it'll be too heavily guarded and I don't want to lead them down here. But there are hatches in the back of every torture room that'll lead to this chamber. They were put there by the undercover Assassins that helped build that place. If I don't make it out I'll need you here incase Katniss is injured." Peeta nodded in understanding. Peeta set down the bag with supplies he had brought with him as Damien turned to leave. "You should see her within the next two or three hours. Be ready." Peeta nodded. "I will." Damien went back the way he had come until he was back inside the sanctuary. He went to his room to find that Charon had indeed made his device. He tucked the bomb into his pouch and made his way to the roof. When he got there, he saw Evan and Prim waiting for him. "I knew you'd come out here." Damien eyed his friend. "Don't try to stop me." Prim smiled at him. "He won't, isn't that right Evan?" Evan sighed in defeat. "I don't think it's a good idea but what can I do but say good luck my brother." The two embraced for what Evan and Damien thought might be the final time, and then Damien was off racing across the rooftops. _I'm coming Katniss._

Katniss lay on the bench motionless as her body began to go numb from being stuck in the same position. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Cidar. "Now my dear Katniss, where were we?" The machines started again. This time, needles stuck into her breasts as the clamps pulled on her nipples and a stronger electric current passed through the device in her rectum. Her eyes began to water as clamps forced her mouth open. Cidar walked to her head after removing his pants, revealing his long and hard member. "I don't know about you but I'm certainly going to enjoy this part." He shoved his member into her mouth and down her throat and started pumping in and out.

Damien sat on the roof near the prison and watched for a way in. The windows all had bars and there were guards on the rooftops just as he had predicted. _There's only one way I can go._ Several minutes later, Damien walked up to the unguarded front door, and walked right in. As soon as the door shut behind him three guards came upon him. Damien dispatched all three with his hidden blades. He took a key off of one guard and used it to get into the control room. He killed the one guard at the desk and pulled out the log book. There was Katniss at the very top. _She's in Torture Room 3? That's right in the middle._ He set down the log book and exited the control room and continued down the hall towards Torture Room 3.

Katniss couldn't breathe for the large cock being forced in her mouth. She gagged and choked for air as the thing was forced down her throat again and again, cutting off her air supply. Finally after what seemed like forever, he pulled out, allowing her to suck in large mouthfuls of air. He then walked around and stopped the machines. He then adjusted the clamps holding her legs so that she lay spread eagle. Her stomach dropped as he mounted the bench and shoved his entire cock into her vagina in one go. She bit down a scream as she was violated.

Damien walked down the hall quietly until he came to a door. He found it unlocked and found that it led to a balcony that overlooked another hallway with two doors at the far end and a wall beneath him. In that hallway were twenty guards, all carrying weapons ranging from guns to swords. Damien climbed onto the edge and dropped as he extended his hidden blades and killed the first two guards closest to him. This got the attention of the other eighteen as he stood up and sprinted towards the rest.

Katniss lay on her back like some cheap whore as she was raped. She grunted in pain with every thrust as Cidar pounded into her beaten body. Finally Cidar pulled out. He instructed the guards to turn her over on her stomach and restrap her. He pulled the metal bar out of her ass as the guards turned her over. She was far too weak to fight as Cidar strapped her legs so that they were together. He then mounted her from behind and shoved his behemoth into her ass. Katniss nearly screamed in the pain it caused her. "Oh yes Katniss I'm going to make you mine today."

Damien ran at the remaining six guards, impaling two of them through their jaws with his hidden blades. He pulled out two curved daggers and sliced the throats of three more. He put the daggers away and leapt at the last man with his right hidden blade extended. He landed perfectly as the blade went through the man's throat. Damien grabbed the key from the now dead man and went inside the door with a keyhole. He went up some stairs and found two guards in the control room that overlooked Torture Room 3. He saw one guard masturbating furiously while Katniss was getting anal raped while his partner sat in disgust. Neither man noticed him as he came in behind them. "I can't believe you're getting off on that disgusting shit." His partner laughed. "The bitch is getting what she deserves." The disgusted guard scowled. "What did she do to deserve this?!" The partner just shook his head and kept pumping. Damien's anger took over as he knocked the masturbating guard into the wall, stunning him. His partner jumped up in fear and Damien saw a gold wedding band on the man's finger and a picture book of the guard's children laid out. Damien nodded to the guard. "Leave now and I'll let you live." The guard stared shocked for a moment before he gathered up his things and quickly left. Damien turned his attention to the other guard who was just beginning to get up. Damien extended both of his hidden blades and stabbed one into the man's neck and the other into the man's exposed groin. A gurgled scream died in the guard's throat as Damien picked him up and heaved him through the glass separating the control room from the torture room.

Katniss lay as her ass was painfully penetrated over and over again. "I told you I was going to break you my little whore. Now just scream for me while I finish." Katniss could feel hopelessness welling up within her and felt a scream come up her throat but before it could leave her, the tinted glass window above them shattered as a body came down beside them. Cidar leapt up as the two guards went to stand directly below the now shattered glass and aimed their guns. But before they could fire, Damien landed on them with his hidden blades extended, killing them both. Cidar began to back up to where his pants lay to retrieve his blaster but Damien was too fast for him and broke both of Cidar's arms. He then took out his war hammer and shattered both of Cidar's knees. "Now you're not going anywhere." He walked over to Katniss and undid her straps. Katniss slowly sat up, wincing as she sat on her sore bottom. Damien helped her undo the clamps keeping her mouth open. She stretched her jaws before she wrapped her arms around Damien's neck. "You did come for me." Damien smiled. "Of course I did Love. Now we need to get out of here but before we do that we have some unfinished business." He took out a dagger and handed it to her. He helped her up and she limped to where Cidar lay. Katniss kneeled down and stabbed the dagger into Cidar's exposed groin, twisting the knife. Cidar howled in pain and shook his head before slumping down in resigned defeat. Damien notice a gold chain glittering in the light.

"What's this?" He thought it may be valuable to sell but as he pulled the chain free he froze. At the end of the chain was a cross. Not just any cross either. _It can't be! The Templar cross!" _Damien grabbed the man's collar and yanked him up. "Where did you get this!?" Cidar looked at him and smiled. "You didn't think we'd die so easily did you Assassin?" And with that, Cidar died. Damien dropped the body. He had a sick taste in his mouth as he removed a pack from his back. "Here are some clothes for you." Katniss looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Damien sighed and then determined himself. He decided he was going to live to see the Templars destroyed for good. "I'll tell you when we get back to the safe house, now get dressed." Katniss nodded as she hurridly dressed herself. Damien then used his eagle vision to locate the panel. Once located, Damien pressed the panel in as it slid out of the way. "Now crawl through straight and don't stop until you get to the water. I'll be right behind you." Katniss smiled as they heard guards coming their way. "Hurry, go now!" Katniss crawled into the tunnel and heard it slide shut behind her. She turned to find Damien not in the tunnel with her. She rushed back and pounded on the panel. "Damien what are you doing!?" Damien shouted back. "Just go I'll hold them off!" Katniss felt tears sting her cheeks as she crawled forward.

Damien turn the bench over in front of the panel and waited until the guards got there. _I'll throw the bomb after I'm out of knives._ He started throwing knives at the guards as they got to the door. Every time one got to the door, he'd throw a knife, killing the guard. After several minutes of this he was out of knives and there were no more guards. He got up and tossed the bench out of the way and opened the panel. _I've got to be quick._ He put the bomb into the hallway, set the timer for 30 seconds, and sprinted to the panel and shut it behind him.

Katniss crawled for five minutes because of her injuries but she got to an opening in the floor that had water in it. There was nowhere else to go. _Here goes nothing._ She slid into the water and swan until she was out in the open. She began her ascent when an explosion knocked her for a loop.

Damien crawled as fast as he could when the explosion knocked him down. He hurried up and kept crawling until he reached the water a minute later. He quickly slid in and prayed Katniss was safe. When he got to the open water, he didn't see Katniss up top. He looked down and saw her sinking. She had been knocked unconscious by the explosion. He quickly swan towards her and reached out to grab her hand.

Katniss wasn't unconscious, just stunned. Her vision swam until she realized she was out of breath. Her eyes popped open to see Damien reaching down to her. She reached up and grasped his hand. He pulled her up to him and draped her arm around his shoulder and kicked to the surface where Peeta waited to help pull them up.

When they got back to the safe house, everyone was waiting for them. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were the first to reach them as both hugged Katniss. Damien let them have their moment as Evan walked up grinning. "So the hero made it after all." Damien snorted with laughter before sobering up, remembering the cross. "We all need to talk, meet me in the main room." Minutes later Damien stood at the head of the meeting table as everyone else sat. Damien tok out the cross and tossed in onto the table and watched as the eyes of every assassin widened in shock and anger. Evan was the first to speak. "Is this some sick joke Damien because I don't think it's funny!?" Damien sadly shook his head. "It was around Cidar's neck when Katniss killed him. I asked him where he got it from." Evan was shocked. "What'd he say?" Damien thought back. ""You didn't think we'd die so easily did you assassin?" That's what he said." Evan sat down, shocked. "Listen, I know this is bad news but we can't mope about it. We have to start planning to fight. Demos, do you and your men still want to leave for Rome?" Demos looked at his men. "No sir, we will all stay and fight this threat." Damien nodded. "What of you Evan?" Evan looked up, a new fire within him as he squeezed Prim's hand. "We too will stay and fight." Prim nodded her affirmation. Damien looked at Gale, Peeta, and Mrs. Everdeen. "I'm sorry to have dragged you into our war. I will arrange travel for you back to district 12." Mrs. Everdeen spoke up. "No. I will help where I can." Peeta and Gale nodded in agreement. Damien smiled. "You will have to be trained. Mrs. Everdeen I guess this makes you the safe house doctor then?" Mrs. Everdeen smiled and nodded. Damien nodded back. "Very well then. I'll leave for Rome immiediately to inform the Mentor. Katniss, would you like to come with me?" Katniss looked him in the eyes. "I can think no other place I want to be." Damien smiled. "Very well then, we will leave within the hour. Demos, I need you and your men to help restore President Paylor's power." Demos nodded as he began issuing orders to his men.

Damien and Katniss packed and were gone in 45 minutes after emotional goodbyes. They made it to the docks and boarded the assassin owned ship that had brought Damien to Panem in the first place. The ship started sailing off as night fell. Katniss looked at Damien. "How long until we get there?" Damien shrugged. "It's a fast ship. We'll get there in about a week tops." Katniss nodded. The two fell into silence as they grabbed each other's hand. The future was unknown and the Templars were back. But Damien and Katniss knew that they would face it all together.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Well as you can see, I'm not really done with the story, just this particular adventure. I'll continue it once I get my other stories a bit further along. Anyway, I hope you guys really enjoy this as it took me two days to write. If you will, please review because I like to know what you all think of this chapter and whether I should start a new story when I continue this or just continue where I left off with this one. Please review and let me know.**


End file.
